Riley and Mac: Just Friends?
by alyssa.xox
Summary: This story takes place after the season 1 finale. Mac and Riley have been friends for about a year now. However, is that all they're ever going to be? The night after Murdoc escapes, Mac finds Riley in the war room and they both see something in each other they never saw before.
1. Chapter 1

Mac & Riley Fanfiction

*Takes place after the season 1 finale

Jack warned Mac to call in sick on Cairo Day, but did he listen? Did Matty and the rest of the team care if they worked on Cairo Day? Of course not, no one believed that bad luck could strike on the same day years apart. Yet, it became a reality and everyone was forced to fight for their lives. Luckily, their group miraculously survived, although Bozer was bad shape after suffering a gunshot wound and with the lack of medical equipment and doctors didn't help his case. Riley, was fine physically, however, emotionally, was dazed and was struggling with the idea of killing a man even if it was self-defence and the man was a criminal.

Riley sat in the war room typing away at her laptop trying to restore everything Murdoc and his friend altered in the system. Everyone had supposedly left, but Riley wanted to stay longer and try to patch everything up. It was late and they wanted to try to sleep away all the harm that had come in that day. Suddenly, she heard footsteps from behind approaching her. Instantly, she stood up holding her laptop to defend herself.

"Hey! Riley it's me you don't need to worry!" Mac announced holding his hands out. Riley sighed in relief taking a seat on the couch. "What are you still doing here?" Mac questioned taking the seat next to her on the sofa.

"Me? I can ask you the same question. I thought you left with Jack hours ago!" Riley said trying to calm herself still feeling overwhelmed after Mac startled her.

"I wanted to fix a couple of things before I left and Jack was just sitting on a chair listening to me talk about Physics so he decided instead of falling asleep here he was going to go home and actually sleep in a bed." Mac explained. Riley laughed and for once she forgot about everything that happened today. "I know that today was tough and that you probably aren't alright, but how are you feeling?" Mac asked with the utmost sincerity in his voice. He looked directly in her eyes and she saw something in them she never saw before. The two of them had worked on countless missions and she always considered him the improviser that could get her out of any situation as well as a good friend. However, in that moment she saw this glimmer in his eyes and the concern in his voice and she couldn't help but feel something inside of her tingle. Pushing those feelings aside she realised he had asked her a question.

"I'm fine," she murmured, eyes still locked with his piercing blue ones.

"Riley, I've known you for months now I can tell when you're okay or not. Also, it's normal for you not to be fine. Actually, I'd be more concerned if you were fine. This was your first time pulling the trigger and killing someone. I know this doesn't help and you've heard this all before, but it was self-defence, the situation was not your fault." Mac said trying to make her feel just a bit better. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, that means more than you know," Riley gratefully replied looking down from Mac and at her hands. Mac pulled her into a hug startling Riley and even himself. The two individuals were close, but they never shared any intimate moments like this. Mac would usually have Jack there to guide him through his problems and even Bozer. Riley never really liked to deal with her personal issues with anyone. She was use to being by herself and never really trusting anyone. This situation was foreign territory, but it was nice and Mac was glad that he could be there for her. After a few seconds, they realized that they had been hugging for awhile and that it was time to let go. Both awkwardly pulled away and each looked anywhere but each other lead for Riley to get up and began packing up for the night. "Well I'm going to head out for the night and try to get some sleep before we have to be back here," the female proclaimed.

"Why don't you come back to my place. I mean Bozer is spending the night in the hospital and you shouldn't be alone after everything that happened today." Just before Riley could interject with a no, Mac continued, "Jack wouldn't forgive me if I sent you home alone and who knows what could happen. We think we caught all of Murdoc's people, but maybe there are still some people we missed. Just to be safe I'm not taking no for an answer." He finally glanced up at Riley and saw that she had a smile on her face.

"Fine, if you want me to come with you that badly you could have just said that you're not able to spend the night alone," Riley said smirking at the blonde boy. He laughed at the comment and got up from his seat to follow her out the door.

"You think of yourself too highly Davis I'm only doing this because Jack would kill me if I didn't," Mac exclaimed laughing slightly as they walked out of the building.

"Keep telling yourself that Macgyver. I know the real reason," she replied continuing the game they were playing. Mac loved the banter they shared. They may never spend that much time together, but they both knew how to cheer each other up after a gruesome day of work. However, this time was different at least for him. He really felt like for the first time ever he saw Riley in a different light and he enjoyed that feeling. This only made him happier that he had invited her to spend the night at his. Of course, they probably wouldn't spend much more time together as they both were exhausted and going to fall asleep once each of them fell on their perspective mattresses. Although, he felt like the relationship between him and Riley was growing into something pretty amazing and he couldn't help but smile at that fact.


	2. Chapter 2

Riley and Mac: Just Friends?

Chapter 2

Thanks for the great reviews!

Contrary to popular belief, a day dedicated to running for your life doesn't actually help you sleep at night, at least for Mac. He was currently lying down on his bed staring at the ceiling contemplating if it was even worth trying to sleep as he would need to get up in a couple of hours. His mind was filled with thoughts about Murdoc and how the team was going to find and capture the psychopath, and the situation regarding his father. After a couple of minutes, Mac decided to head to the kitchen to grab some breakfast and find a way to solve his problems to uncomplicate his life. In a plain white shirt and boxers, Mac made his way to the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of his favorite cereal.

"Wow! Never pegged you for a Cinnamon Toast Crunch kind of guy," Riley laughed making her way to the table. Mac looked up from his daze and smirked at her. She was wearing the same set of clothes as the day prior, but her jacket had been removed leaving her in a skin-tight top. Mac couldn't help but stare at how gorgeous his friend was. However, he quickly turned away once he realized what he was doing.

"Well there is a lot of things you don't know about me Riles. Plus, with the sugar intake from this, and a coffee will help me get through a day with no sleep" Mac exclaimed leaning back on his chair. "I didn't think you'd be up yet. Did you get any sleep- Wait! Are you eating this cereal also?" Mac laughed when he saw Riley starting to pour herself a bowl of his favourite cereal.

"Well if the man who can make any design imaginable from a paperclip loves this breakfast, then I have to try it." Riley said making Mac laugh. "And no, I didn't get any sleep. I tried but everything from last night kept replaying in my head over and over again. By the way, I wanted to thank you again for last night. You were there for me when I needed someone and that's something I've never really had so thank you." She took a seat next to Mac her eyes thanking him as well as her words.

"Riley, you don't need to thank me. Anytime you need something I'll be there whether its at 8am or 3am, I'm here. You can count on me always." Mac said grabbing Riley's hand. She looked down at their hands intertwined and then back up to the male. In that moment, time had stopped. There was only them two, each staring at one another. Their lips were so close to touching and yet so far apart. Although, before anything could happen Jack burst into the apartment.

"Mac get up! Mattie just called me she says that we need to get to the Phoenix now." Jack yelled walking through the entrance staring at his phone. Riley and Mac jumped apart and both stood up immediately. Jack looked up and saw the two scattered and look anywhere else, but at each other. An alarming gasp filled the air as Jack saw that Mac was wearing just his boxers and a t-shirt. "Now can someone please tell me what you two were doing here? And why Mac is dressed like that?" Jack exclaimed anger rising in his voice as he just stared at the young adults before him. "Riley what are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be at your place on the other side of town, not with this…this… delinquent!"

"Delinquent? Jack come on this is Mac you're talking about. He'd never even hurt a fly." Riley said trying to shed some light on the matter. However, Jack just stood there filled with anger staring at the two of them.

"Look, I invited Riley to stay over since she was still at the Phoenix last night and I didn't want her to be alone after everything that happened yesterday. I even thought that you wouldn't want her all by herself after last night. We both couldn't sleep so we came and get some breakfast. That's it, that's all that happened" Mac explained carefully trying to dig himself out of the whole he was in. If Jack would ever find out that he had done anything out of the PG rating with his practically daughter, the man would probably kill him (Not that anything did, but if something were to happen). Jack glanced between the two and his face began to soften.

"Fine, I believe you two this time, but don't make me regret not punching Mac in the face when I have the chance." Jack threatened. Mac and Riley let out a sigh of relief. "Now if you guys weren't listening Mattie needs us ASAP. Go get ready guys otherwise I'm ditching you guys and heading there alone!" The couple slowly walked to their respective bedrooms where they would get ready for the day to come. Riley always kept a spare outfit at the Macgyver/Bozer residence since she spent so much time there. After a solid 15 minutes the two stepped out of their rooms and made their way to the kitchen only to find Jack eating away at Mac's breakfast.

"Hey man what are you doing you do realize that was mine right? You could have taken your own," Mac announced laughing slightly. He looked over at Riley and saw that she was smiling and laughing at him as well. He couldn't help, but smile back before turning his head to the person who stole his meal.

"I figured you wouldn't have the time to eat since we need to be at the Phoenix like now, you wouldn't care if I ate it," Jack replied still eating. "Now come on you two I don't want to be on Mattie's bad side again!" The three laughed and walked into Jack's car, Mac taking the passenger's seat and Riley in the back. On the way, Jack kept on singing to his favourite songs while Mac and Riley began to wonder what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted.


End file.
